


Scraping rock bottom

by Fandom_nerd_101



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancer!Reader, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Mentallyill!reader, Multi, Normal AU, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader can dance, Reader might be crazy, Reader-Insert, Secretive reader, Sharing a Bed, reader needs help, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_nerd_101/pseuds/Fandom_nerd_101
Summary: Everyday is hard and had its challenges that drive you a little mad but sometimes you have one of those days. The type of day where everything is going wrong and you end up with the weight of the world on your shoulders and it's crushing you so much that you snap. Unfortunately for you, today was one of those daysOrThe readers has just had one of the worst days of her life and she finds herself drunk at a grocery store at 3am dancing and singing her heart out only to find bucky barns was watching





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday is hard and had its challenges that drive you a little mad but sometimes you have one of those days. The type of day where everything is going wrong and you end up with the weight of the world on your shoulders and it's crushing you so much that you snap. Unfortunately for you, today just happened to be one of those days.

All day everyone had been making problems for you, weather intentional or not it was getting increasingly annoying for your introverted self. You slowly found your helpfulness and energy wearing thin and eventually breaking. You didn't blame others for seeking help and definetly didn't mean to let your anger out at them but it was one of those days and there was much more that had already made you this way.

Today you had many things go wrong, not only didn't you get fired from your minimum wage job for "needing anger management" but now you had one more night in your shitty apartment before it was leased off and the one friend you could go to for help just moved to another state; and it also was the anniversary of your younger brothers death.

In the past your father and mother had been very abusive and because of this you would never be able to convince them to give you money; also you were basically broke so overall It was impossible for you to visit his grave. Instead you just walked over to the closest liquor store and got a bunch of cheap wine and got drunk in your apartment as a last night celebration to staying there. After lots of glasses of wine you remembered that eventhough you weren't gonna have a home tomorrow you were gonna need some food and decided to go to the store.

You found yourself in an empty Fred Myers at 3am eating a can of whipped cream on gross tiled floor. By this time you hand sobered up a little but you also didn't really care of the consequences. You were gonna buy it anyway and only a loser would be at the store at 3am so who gives a shit? At this point in your life who cares about apperances, you were litterally scraping rock bottom.

_I wanna follow where she goes. I think about her and she knows it. I wanna let her Take control. 'Cause every time that she gets close yeahh_

You hear the music flow through the store speakers. You let the alcohol move you as you get up and swing around to the beat.

_she pulls me in enough to keep me guessin' and maybe I should stop and start confessing, confessing yeahh_

you close your eyes moving your feet and swinging your hips along with the tune as you start to mumble the words to yourself.

_it I've been shaking.  I love it when you go crazy. You take all my inhibitions. Baby there's nothing holding me back_

As you get more into it you throw off your shoes and you swear the music has been turned up louder as you shimmy around

_You take me places that year up my reputation, manipulate my decisions. Baby there's nothing holding me back_

The music has definetly been turned up now and you find yourself singing at full volume and dancing in your own world

_she says that she's never afriad.              Just picture everybody naked She really doesn't like to wait.  Not really into hesitation_

your sweating at this point and you don't even notice the tears on your face as you leave everything behind and you dance your heart out 

_she pulls me in enough to keep me guessin' maybe I should stop and start confessing, confessing yeahh_

you hear a sound behind you and you don't even care as you pull your hairtie out and throw your arms out, twirling in a circle

_oh I've been shaking. I love it when you go crazy. You take all my inhibitions. Baby there's nothing holding me back. You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions.  Baby there's nothing holding me back_

You don't even know what dance moves you are doing now but you start to throw in some ballet from when you learned it as a kid and twirl like your life depends on it

_cause if we lost out minds and took it was to face I know we'd be alright,  I know we'd be alright. If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright._

 Everything you'd ever felt before was poring out of you as you sang the words and sprang around in the empty store with tears streaming down your face

I love it when you go crazy. You take all my inhibitions. Baby there's nothing holding me back. You take me places that tear up my reputation, minipulate my decisions.  Baby there's nothing holding me back. I feel so free when your with me baby. Baby there's nothing holding me back  

You finish collapsing on the floor and let the feelings wash over you.  _finally_ feeling at ease.

And then you hear clapping. This pulls you out of your trance and you immediately sit up and try to discretely wipe the tears off your face; but then again how would one even do that discretely? 

"That was quite a preformance" you look up at the man talking to you and he's beautiful. Oh. Wait. He saw everything. We'll guess I got nothing to lose if he's still around after that meltdown. 

"Well young sir there wasn't supposed to be an audience. It was more of a self indulgent piece." You let your eyes roam his body that's leaning against a employ doorframe in such a casual and yet almost protective pose .

"I don't know why. I mean why keep such a beautiful performance to yourself" he walks twords you and sits down.  His eye contact is too much and you feel like he's gonna try and read your life story through them so you flop back into your back while you snort at his comment.

"Whatever you say blue eyes." Oh fuck you must still be a little drunk. Good thing he just chuckles and shows off his adorable dimples.

"Seriously though what was it for?" At yes you don't even need to look at his face to tell hes giving you the eyes from before. You may have been able to block those out but words always come back and were harder to brush off, especially when your drunk. 

"Oh you know, just got caught up in a good song." Yep that's believable. People normally have a mental breakdown in a store because of a good song. Your such a good liar. Mystery man smiles and lays down facing you causing you to open your eyes.

"Hey don't get to comfy B.E, arnt you supposed to be working?"

"Okay first of all, B.E? And second of all it is 3am and no one is around except me and a hot professional dancer with no impulse control." This time it's me who laughs and I face him.

"B.E is short for blue eyes because a certain someone forgot to mention his real name. And also I am many things but professional dancer is not one of them alright B.E?" He smiles at my comment.

"Well i don't know your name either, what should I call you? HPD?" I smile and run my hand through my hair and let it drop between us. 

"HPD?" he barley scoots closer.

"Hot professional dancer, obviously." I tangle my legs in his and let our hips knock together.

"Obviously" I breath out and we both laugh a little. He leans his face in slightly and suddenly I am unable to stop myself - guess I really do have no impulse control - and I laugh out loud, it's hysterical and I clutch my stomach and throw my head back. I must have taken back, B.E because he is silent for a moment before he laughs too.

"I am definitely not opposed to it but why are we laughing doll?" Doll? What is this the 1940's? Honestly I kinda love it.

"Sorry it's just-okay so you do realize it's 3am on a Tuesday and you are cuddling in the middle of a canned food isle with a lunatic that was just flailing and screaming and now your calling her doll? Not that I'm opposed because I'm not, it's really cute but where did that come from?" He lets out a hearty laugh and smiles.

"Sorry it just comes naturally." I slap his arm and leave my hand there.

"No need to apologize B.E, I like it. If anything I should be apologising for my little meltdown, I know it was a little crazy- wait a minute. Is my little B.E also a little crazy? I mean you should have been calling the cops instead you came to talk to what could have been a crack addict on a bad trip." His face stays kind hearted but his voice turns serious at my words.

"Doll you might be crazy but that was the most beautiful and extordianry thing I have seen and there was no way I wasn't gonna talk to you." Uh oh. There's there's those eyes again.God they pierce right through me.

" aww shucks B.E your makin' me blush over here. Oh how am i gonna go on without you after this lovley encounter?" I put the back of my hand on my forehead and pretend to swoon. He laughed. 

"Maybe you don't have to." I raise my eyebrows and look up at his face to see a smirk and those godly dimples. Oooh he's nice aaand smooth, maybe I should keep this one. 

"And how would one go about doing that?" He's already got a small torn piece of paper and a pen in his hands.

"Well, one would just need to text this number and I shall answer as soon as I can." He hands be the paper with his number scrawled down and I smile at him.

"I might just have to take you up in that offer kind sir. " I hear a door open and someone comes up behind me. 

"Buck what are you doing in the middle of the canned food isle at the end of your shift?" I turn my head to see a man also in the employ outfit and hes just as beautiful as Bucky and maybe even larger. I start to stand.

"Well B.E that must be my cue to escape, hope you dont go around spilling what happened here tonight." I lightly joke with my words but let a little plead slip into my eyes. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and grab my shoes from before as I quickly leave the store. 

"Text me soon doll!" Before I leave I hear man #2 say "B.E? What's that stand for? And what was she talking about?" And my glorious savior says "Sorry stevie the lady doesn't want me to kiss and tell." 

 

 


	2. Men are dogs and he's like a golden retriever

BANG BANG You rub your eyes and sit up. Where the fuck am I? You glance around and quickly get up as you realize that it's probably your landlord banging on the door.  
“Where the FUCK have you been y/n?!! I told you to pack up your shit and get the FUCK outta here YESTERDAY!!” Oh shit. Fuck. Why did you get drunk last night. Ahhh fuck. You open the door.  
“Hold on, I'm sorry I will be out by the end of the day I swear-”  
“THat's what you FUCKING SAID YESTERDAY now get the fuck out before I call THE POLICE” Goddammit, you gotta get outta here before this guy gets you in jail.   
“Okay okay I got it just give me some time?” There's not a lot of stuff but where are you gonna put your couch?? And… well you don't have much other furniture but still this is a lot to figure out in such little time.  
“GET your shit out of here in THREE HOURS!!” SLAM. He fuuckin didnt, that bast- wait hold on. Can't get angry at him for slamming the door in your face. Gotta pack your shit. And hopefully find a nice dry bench to crash on.  
You look around. Time to throw the little amount of shit I got in a huge duffle I guess. You already have one bag of clothes because you never could afford a dresser so you grab all of the other stuff you have laying around in it.   
What the fuck am I gonna do with this couch? You glare at the pullout couch thinking. You could take it because it's the one piece of furniture you own but also where the fuck you gonna put it? Best to leave it here I guess. You flop down on it one more time and look around.  
Wow I really do not own much shit. Off to the store to grab some food so I dont starve. You toss your duffle bag over your shoulder and leave your apartment. You pass by your landlords room and flip him off. Fucking asshole. That doesn't feel like enough. You look down at the key in your hands. No that would be childish. Don't do it. Ughhhh. Quickly you shove the key in your mouth and swallow it. Why does that feel so good.   
Fuck alright almost to the store.You pull out your wallet, you just got your last paycheck so that leaves you at about $120 with some change. Better stock up just in case. FUCK  this is Fredmyers from last night. Wait B.E was working at 3am so there's no way he would still be on shift.   
You slip through the sliding doors and slide into the canned food aisle. Beans? Nah. Ohhhh hot pockets. Wait no microwave. Hmmmmm… Ah! Spray cheese and ritz crackers. You grab your stuff and start walking out of the isle when you see one of your coworkers, well ex-coworkers and you dash back. You peek your head around the corner keeping yourself mostly hidden.  
“Fuck how am I supposed to get past those fuckin’ Bitches..”  
“What Bitches?” You fling back and prepare to fall on the ground when your caught. You open your eyes and FUCKIN SHIT.  
“Ohhhh Shit. Fuck. Wait shouldn't cuss that's bad. Umm hey there B.E. Fancy meeting you here.” WHy the fuck is he here. WHY.   
“Same doll, what are you doing here?” He's so fucking calm that Bastard. You straighten yourself up so your not in his arms anymore.   
“Just buying some.. Groceries” You wave your crackers trying to escape.   
“Let me buy it.” Fuckin what.  
“WHat. No. WHat?” He laughs.  
“Doll not only do I get a discount but I gotta pay you back for the performance.” Oh god. He remembers. But he aint buying my shit I can't let him do that.   
“Hell no B.E I can’t let a guy I barely know buy my groceries. I mean I am a woman afterall.” You decide now is the best time to escape and you start to walk out of the ise when-  
“Fuck I forgot about the Bitches.” You back up into B.E.   
“Shit sorry. I just gotta-” You try to dodge around him and he moves into your path.  
“Lets come to an agreement.” You dodge and he blocks again.  
“B.E I aint good at agreements and you better get outta my fuckin way before I deck you.” He laughs again and you see his dimples, momentarily making you lose focus.  
“Come on hon” You scoff hon? “I will let you buy the groceries if you let me take you out for coffee.” You look at him.  
“First of all that's blackmail you tall fuckin Bastard and second of all… I accept BUT on one condition.” His eyes brighten.  
“ANything doll.” You think unsure if you should go through with it.  
“You gotta put your arm over my shoulder and hide me from the bitches.” Without any hesitation he wraps his arm around you and starts walking you to the register.   
“No problem.” You scoff as the lady rings up your items and you pay.  
“Fuckin’ playboy.” You grab your bag and leave and B.E follows. You go to put your items in your duffle. FUCK fuck fuck fuck-  
“WHere the fuck did I put my goddamn duffle-”  
“B.E. when the fucking fuck did you grab my duffle?!” He's covering his mouth as he laughs. Little Bitch.  
“Sorry doll it looked heavy so I grabbed it when my arm was on your shoulder.” His face gets serious, “And I gotta know, why do you have a duffle?” Can’t tell him Im homeless because he's got a life to worry about. You glance away.  
“We going to coffee or what?” He looks disappointed that you don't tell him but he smiles nonetheless.   
“Right this way Milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK I always am apriciative of it and this is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote so obviously I will do so much better later but I would love your opinions on it!


End file.
